L'éxplosion
by celinette9221
Summary: Lorsqu'un sort en rencontre un autre et qu'une éxplosion se produit. Ou comment un petit rien conduira Harry et ses amis dans un monde très différent du leur : celui de Tara Duncan. Quelles sont les raisons qui les mèneront dans ce monde ? Qui rencontreront-ils ? Que se passera-t-il ? Post tome 7 de Harry Potter et tome 10 de Tara Duncan ( ne tient pas compte du tome 11) !


_**Ceci est ma première fiction, j'espère que cela vous plaira… Je vous préviens de suite ce premier chapitre ne possède pas beaucoup d'action, en effet celui-ci sert surtout a présenter la situation du coté de Harry.**_

_**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et Tara Duncan ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon Fred Weasley ne serait pas mort et cela ferait longtemps qu'avec son jumeau ils échangeraient des blagues avec Caliban dal Salan.**_

Chapitre 1 : Le Choixpeau ou comment se rendre compte qu'un vieux chapeau peut quand même vous surprendre !

Cela faisait maintenant 1 an qu'avait eu lieu la bataille finale de Poudlard, 1 an que Fred Weasley, Tonks, Lupin et bien d'autres étaient morts.

Il avait fallu 1 an pour reconstruire l'école. Une année qu'Harry avait passé, soit a Poudlard aidant à la reconstruction, soit chez les Weasley en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione ainsi que de Ginny la jeune sœur de Ron et petite amie du Survivant, qui était devenue au fil de cette année le quatrième membre du trio d'or.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs très vite été rebaptisé le quatuor infernal par la famille de son meilleur ami et par les condisciples de Poudlard des quatre jeunes aventuriers qui étaient venus les voir. Surtout Neville et Luna, le premier ayant avoué ses sentiments à la seconde, dés la fin de la bataille finale.

De même, Harry et Ginny s'étaient remis ensembles, après que celui-ci se soit fait copieusement enguirlandé par une Ginny furieuse qu'il l'ai quittée pour la protéger en sixième année, que lors de la bataille finale il se soit sciemment jeté dans le piège de Voldemort pour tous les sauver, mais avant et surtout pour lui avoir fait la peur de sa vie quand elle l'avait crû mort.

Après cela ils s'étaient longuement expliqués, Harry s'en souvenait comme si cela s'était passé la veille. Depuis, ils filaient le parfait amour tout comme Neville et Luna ou Hermione et Ron qui ne s'étaient plus lâchés depuis la bataille finale.

Harry releva les yeux qui regardaient dans le vide depuis plusieurs minutes, celui-ci repensait à tout ce qui avait marqué cette année. Poudlard venait de rouvrir quelques jours plus tôt et ils se retrouvaient donc actuellement dans le Poudlard Express en direction de l'école, en compagnie de Ginny et de Luna qui papotaient allégrement sans intégrer Harry a la conversation. Raison pour laquelle il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, ne pouvant même pas parler avec Neville qui était sortit pour chercher son crapaud qui s'était encore échappé. Quand à Ron et Hermione, ayant étés nommées préfets en chef, ils avaient donc obligation de patrouiller dans le train en compagnie des préfets de 5ème année. Harry n'était donc sortit de ses réflexions que parce que Ginny l'avait interpellé :

« Harry ! Harry ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Non désolé, je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé cette année, fit-il en se recentrant sur la conversation.

-C'est vrai qu'elle à été plutôt chargée, dit alors Luna, mais c'est vrai aussi que tu n'as pas été étranger à tout sa non plus, reprit elle avec une petite pointe de sarcasme et d'ironie dans la voix.

En effet, le temps qu'Harry n'avait pas passé à la reconstruction de Poudlard ou chez les Weasley, il l'avait passé soit avec Minerva Mac Gonnagall, qui avait été nommée Directrice de Poudlard, afin d'élaborer certains changements. Ou alors au ministère avec Percy Weasley qui avait été élu Ministre à la suite de Kingsley qui avait assuré l'intérim, mais avais préféré prendre le poste vacant de DCFM à Poudlard ainsi que l'ancien poste de Minerva en tant que directeur de la maison Gryffondor.

Harry avait ainsi pu assister à de nombreux changements que ce soit dans l'enseignement à Poudlard ou dans les lois du ministère. Il avait entre autre participé à la création d'un cours spécial d'étude des moldus pour les premières années, celui-ci était obligatoire, et se divisait en deux : d'un coté un cours regroupant tout les nées-moldus, appelé « cours d'introduction à la vie sorcière » permettant ainsi à ceux-ci d'apprendre les méandres et coutumes de leurs nouvelle vie sorcière. Et de l'autre, un cours regroupant tout les enfants issus de familles sorcières, « d'études des moldus » afin que ses enfants sorciers apprennent à les apprécier et non a les mépriser. Surtout que le programme de ce cours avait été préparé par un professeur né- moldue, permettant ainsi l'authenticité des informations. De plus, il avait finalement décidé le ministère à revoir sa position sur le statut des créatures magiques : ainsi, les loups-garous pouvaient à nouveau librement chercher un travail, les gobelins avaient gagnés des droits supplémentaires, tout comme les centaures. Quand aux elfes de maison, ils n'avaient rien voulus entendre et avaient gardés les mêmes conditions qu'avant la guerre, au grand damne d'Hermione.

Le château, lui, avait été reconstruit à l'identique, et ce grâce à la carte du Maraudeur dont le plan détaillé, aussi bien des salles que des recoins et passages secrets, avait permis cet exploit. Bien que reproduit à l'identique, le château avait été modernisé, les cachots chauffés, les tableaux et statues restaurés, les armures dérouillés et les problèmes de courant d'air arrangés. De plus, certaines salles avaient été réaménagées, surtout parmi celles qui étaient désaffectées. Ainsi avait été crée une salle commune inter-maisons, en plus de celles déjà existantes, afin de favoriser les bonnes relations entre les élèves. Avait aussi été crée une salle informatique, en effet, les chercheurs du ministère avaient réussi à allier technologie et magie, et ainsi avaient pu amener les ordinateurs, internet et la télévision. Par contre le réseau téléphonique lui n'avait pas pu être étendu sur le monde magique. Ainsi les salles communes avaient étés équipés de la télévision et du Wifi magique, et les salles informatiques d'ordinateurs derniers cris.

Tous ces changements, les élèves pourraient les constater d'ici quelques minutes, en effet, par la fenêtre Harry reconnaissait le paysage annonciateur de la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Harry tourna alors la tête en direction de Ginny et Luna dans l'intention de les prévenir de leurs arrivés imminente et aussi du fait qu'il faudrait sans doute penser à enfiler leurs uniformes. Mais à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron et Hermione, suivis par Neville, ce qui détourna l'intention d'Harry.

-Je n'en peu plus, fit Ron en s'affalant sur la banquette en face de Harry. Qui aurait cru que surveiller des élèves était aussi fatiguant !

-Oui, je dois dire qu'ils étaient particulièrement excités, je pense que c'est la perspective de voir Poudlard reconstruit qui les met dans cet état ! fit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Ron et en face de Ginny. Au fait, vous n'avez pas encore enfilés vos uniformes ? Rajouta-t-elle.

-C'est ce que j'allais proposer, d'après ce que je vois, on ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver. Fit Harry avec un mouvement de menton vers la fenêtre.

Il avait raison, en effet, cinq minutes à peine après avoir enfilés leurs robes de sorciers, ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard, accueillis par le traditionnel « Les premières années par ici, par ici les premières années !» d'Hagrid, qui ne manqua pas de les saluer au passage. Puis ceux-ci empruntèrent les calèches, tirées par les sombrals, que toutes les personnes présentes à la bataille de Poudlard, ou presque, pouvaient voir. En effet, ils avaient tous vu une personne au moins mourir sur le champ de bataille. Les six amis se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien, les paroles étaient superflues, ils se comprenaient en un regard. Arrivés au château, ils s'installèrent à la table de Gryffondor alors que les autres élèves s'installaient à leurs tables respectives. Les professeurs étaient déjà installés et Hagrid venait de rejoindre la table principale, signe que la répartition n'allait pas tarder à commencer. C'est alors que les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur Kingsley, le Choixpeau et son tabouret à la main. Il était suivi de tous les élèves de première année. Il s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la salle, posa le tabouret et plaça le vieux chapeau pensant dessus. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers celui-ci et un silence de mort s'abattit sur la Grande Salle. Alors une déchirure s'ouvrit sur le chapeau et il se mit à chanter :

La guerre est terminée

Mais deux mondes vont se télescoper

Amenant de nouveaux conflits

Mais aussi de nouveaux amis.

Plus que jamais les alliances sont utiles

Et les disputes futiles.

Bien que je doive vous répartir

Dans quatre différentes maisons

Pour les sept années à venir.

Je vous demande d'écouter la voix de la raison.

Que vous soyez comme Godric Gryffondor

Courageux, loyal et fort

Ou à l'image de Salazar Serpentard

Ambitieux, malins et roublards

Comme la douce Helga Poufsouffle

Loyal jusqu'au dernier souffle

Ou alors comme la belle Rowena Serdaigle

Intelligents et amoureux des règles.

Faites en sorte quel que soit votre maison

Que jamais les disputes ne vous séparent.

Car sans union il sera trop tard

Pour sauver le monde de la domination.

Le silence de mort fit alors place à un brouhaha indescriptible, alors que le Choixpeau terminait sa chanson. Les six amis quand à eux s'entre regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Un nouveau conflit ? Rester unis ? … La dernière fois que le Choixpeau avait chantée sur ce genre de sujet, Voldemort asseyait sa domination…

_**Je sais, je sais, c'est cruel de finir sur ce genre de chose …. Mais je suis gentille, je vous poste le chapitre suivant dans la foulé. Je rappelle qu'un auteur sans reviews est un auteur triste, et qu'un auteur triste n'a que peu de motivation à écrire et donc poste avec beaucoup de retard …. Je suis sure que vous ne voulez pas que je sois triste, alors j'espère avoir quelques petites, minuscules reviews au moins. Please !**_


End file.
